vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Album article guideline
This is a guideline policy for album pages featured on the VOCALOID Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. The basics Album page preload templates NON-ROMANIZED SONG ARTICLES: ROMANIZED SONG ARTICLES: Album page naming Every album page will use the title uploaded by the producer, with some exceptions given. Titles in the Latin alphabet keep their names for the page's heading. E.g. : English→''The BIG ALbum'' : Romanian→''Vise de îndrăgostit (single)'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts have the original title followed by romanization in parentheses. The parenthesized word should not be in English. E.g. : Russian→''Место под солнцем (Mesto Pod Solntsem)'' : Chinese→''平行四界 (Píngxíng Sì Jiè)'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts using words foreign to their origin are to be properly written and not romanized. E.g. : Japanese→''ハローワールド (Hello World) (album)'' not Unique titling Pages with a lowercase title, such as in the BOX, a qualifier, or impossible symbols like will require the DISPLAYTITLE template: : Please place below external links. Disambiguation titling If two albums by different producers have the same title, or similar variations thereof, then a title will require a qualifier using a slash "/". E.g. : Alone/kimpaksa (album) and Alone/Morishita Ryou (album) → Alone (disambiguation) : Lost & Found and lost and found → Lost (disambiguation) Redirect titles For the convenience of people using the search bar or linking to a song page from a another page, it's recommended that you create a redirect. Redirects are kept track on the wiki by use of the template. E.g. ; :English→''The Heart of Azalea'' redirects to アザレアの心臓 (Azalea no Shinzou) ; :English→''Heart of Azalea'' redirects to アザレアの心臓 (Azalea no Shinzou) ; :Romanization→''Azalea no Shinzou'' redirects to アザレアの心臓 (Azalea no Shinzou) Album box The parameters must be in this order, do not rearrange or collapse this structure. ; color = : #000000; color: #FFFFFF; : See Vcolor/doc for more information. ; image = : The file name of an image to display. ; title = : To title Albums add "This Format". : To title translations use plain text format below it. ; date = : The month, date, and year the album was first published. : To hide this section add date = none ; price = : The price origin and amount of the album. : To hide this section add price = none ; singers = : To link VOCALOIDs add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; producers = : To link Producers add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; affiliation = : The groups or labels affiliated with the album. : To hide this section add affiliation = none Album page layout Notifications See the documentations: for a list of notifications commonly seen on album pages. Use when needed. Background Every album page should provide information about the its history. For example: * A by the author(producer), the album's original description, or a popularized interpretation(s). * Its series plot, instrumental and genre usage, video contents, public issues or impact, commercialization, remixes etc. * Remember to be objective and unbiased; don't place personal opinions within the article. The comment section is available for such opinions. * The template will inform readers of the section's progress. * If the above examples are not possible then place: No further details about this album were given. Preceding and Succeeding versions The format will display any previous or future works in relation to an album. File.png|Song_title File.png|Song_title (Romanized_title) Track listing Non-Romanized * Non-Romanized listings such as English titles are relatively simple. Every non-romanized album page will use the template. |-|Code= |-|Result= Romanized * VOCALOID Wiki uses a |note = parameter to present titles that have romanization. The original titles are above and the romanization is on below. Every romanized album page will use the template. |-|Code= |-|Result= Other media appearances Every album that has gained notoriety shall go under this section and shall use headers to separate each appearance. Headers are a must even if one appearance is present. The most common will include Promotional, Events, Editions, Bundles, and so on. References If there are needs to cite sources or minor trivia within the background section then create a reference. ; ... :To create a footnote ; ... : For multiple use of the same inline citation or footnote ; References : : To be placed above External links. External links Every album page should have outside content to link to. This can include a official promotional art, public downloads, and social posts. Unofficial linkage can include articles and media sources. Use the following templates and format to mark each section: Official Unofficial Category Every album page should have a category to be sorted into. ; Category:Albums : Is the default category for all album pages. ; Category:LANGUAGE_here albums : Calls for a certain language an track lyrics are presented in, such as English for example. If a track is multilingual heavy then multiple language categories can be used. ; Category:Albums featuring VOCALOID_name : Is the category to specify the singer featured in the album. E.g. Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku. ; Category:OTHER_here : Other categories are the result of 'other media appearances' or miscellaneous subjects. Other sections Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on. Using the following format: Gallery File.png|Caption Trivia This section is not required as the Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or missed lyrical implications. E.g. Nyan Cat.